<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Traumdeutung by Madame_LeFabulous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24641611">Traumdeutung</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_LeFabulous/pseuds/Madame_LeFabulous'>Madame_LeFabulous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SOKO Donau | Vienna Crime Squad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Shameless Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:07:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24641611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_LeFabulous/pseuds/Madame_LeFabulous</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Helmuth hat Träume, Penny eine anstrengende Befragung und Carl die Lösung für alles. [schamloser smut #sorrynotsorry] [Helmuth x Carl x Penny]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Helmuth Nowak/Carl Ribarski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Traumdeutung</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Der Himmel über Wien war grau und wolkenverhangen, als Helmuth Nowak an diesem Morgen die Augen aufschlug. Nach einem Blick auf die Uhr kämpfte er sich aus seinem schweißnassen Laken, das sich im Schlaf wie eine Zwangsjacke um ihn geschlungen hatte. Er tappte ins Bad und blieb schließlich vor dem Spiegel stehen. „Ned schon wieder“, murmelte er und rieb sich die Augen. Seit Wochen, wenn nicht schon seit Monaten, verfolgte ihn ein und derselbe Traum. Er suchte ihn nicht jede Nacht heim, aber doch oft genug, dass Helmuths Augenringe größer und die Gedanken daran immer unerträglicher wurden. Nichts half dagegen, keine Schlaftablette und auch kein Schluck des im Eichenfass gereiften Whiskeys, den er im Wohnzimmerschrank aufbewahrte. Helmuth stieg in die Dusche und drehte das Wasser auf. Als die Temperatur angenehm war, stellte er sich unter den Wasserstrahl und schloss die Augen – ein schwerer Fehler. Sofort und mit einer beängstigenden Klarheit standen die Traumbilder von letzter Nacht vor ihm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Der Korridor ist dunkel und ausgestorben, doch Helmuth weiß, dass er nicht allein ist. Sein sechster Sinn, der ihm in so manch einer brenzligen Situation schon das Leben gerettet hat, schlägt an und warnt ihn vor der Gegenwart einer anderen Person. Seine Nackenhärchen stellen sich auf, und er umfasst den Griff seiner Dienstwaffe fester. Schritt für Schritt wagt er sich bis aufs Äußerste angespannt durch die Dunkelheit. Plötzlich – der Geruch nach Leder steigt ihm in die Nase, und da ist es bereits zu spät. Ihm wird die Waffe aus der Hand geschlagen, der Arm schmerzhaft auf den Rücken gedreht und sein Körper gegen die Wand gepresst. ‚Wehr dich, wehr dich!‘, hämmert es in Helmuths Kopf. ‚Drehung, Tritt zwischen die Beine, los!‘ Er kann nicht. Eine merkwürdige Schwäche ergreift ihn, und erhört ein dunkles Lachen an seinem Ohr. Ein vertrautes Lachen, und jetzt weiß Helmuth auch, warum ihm der Ledergeruch so bekannt vorkommt. „Ca-!“ Sein Ausruf wird erstickt. Er versucht sich loszureißen, doch die Schmerzen in seinem Arm zwingen ihn, in dieser Position zu verharren. Sein Angreifer lässt ihn nicht los, sondern presst ihn noch dichter an die Wand. Er schiebt ein Bein zwischen Helmuths, was dazu führt, dass dieser sich endgültig nicht mehr rühren kann. Kein Ausweg mehr. Keine Fluchtmöglichkeit. Nur noch Angst und…und…ja, was noch? Er kann es nicht festmachen, dieses dunkle, kribbelnde Gefühl im Bauch. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>„Na geh, des kann’s doch ned sein!“ Helmuth schnaubte frustriert und stellte das Wasser ab. Als er an sich hinabblickte, sah er die Folgen seiner Gedanken recht deutlich aufragen.</p>
<p>Erregung.</p>
<p>Das war das Gefühl aus dem Traum. Eigentlich hatte er gedacht, solche Träume würden sich mit dem Überwinden der Pubertät legen, doch anscheinend hatte es sein Körper anders geplant. Das wahre Problem war jedoch der Inhalt des Traums. Während er vor sich hin grübelte, ging er zurück ins Schlafzimmer und zog sich an. Das Frühstück ließ er ausfallen, er hatte keinen Appetit. Dann verließ er die Wohnung und machte sich auf den Weg ins Präsidium. Die Luft war angenehm frisch und der für Wien typische leichte Wind kühlte seine Wangen, deshalb beschloss er, ausnahmsweise zu Fuß zu gehen. Dabei konnte er ohnehin besser nachdenken. Helmuth arbeitete bereits seit drei Jahren mit seinem Kollegen Carl Ribarski zusammen. Mehr als einmal hatten sie einander das Leben gerettet, sie konnten sich blind aufeinander verlassen. Die Freundschaft zwischen ihnen war kontinuierlich gewachsen, und irgendwann war auch Penny Lanz ein Teil davon geworden. Helmuth konnte nicht zählen, wie oft sie nach der Arbeit gemeinsam einen trinken gegangen waren, tiefgründige Gespräche geführt oder einfach nur herumgeblödelt hatten. Der Gedanke an Penny ließ Helmuths Magen schlingern. Sie war auch Teil des Traums…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>„Na, wen haben wir denn da?“ Leichte Schritte und eine Frauenstimme, die sich in der Dunkelheit dazugesellen. Helmuth, die Wange an der Wand, erkennt die Stimme sofort. Was haben die beiden vor? Eine Schweißperle kitzelt ihn an der Schläfe, dann am Hals und schließlich verschwindet sie in seinem Hemdkragen. Als er das Klicken von Handschellen hört und das Metall kalt in seine Handgelenke einschneidet, schluckt er schwer. Sein Herz pumpt, als wäre er einen Marathon gelaufen. „Ich hab‘ uns einen Bullen gefangen“, raunt die erste Stimme. „Könnt’s ihr mi bitte los-“ Er kommt nicht weit. „Klappe!“, zischt die Frau, dann lacht sie. „Der wehrt sich, dabei taugt’s ihm eh.“ Der Mann versetzt Helmuth einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf. „Den machen wir so fertig, dass er nicht mehr weiß, wo oben und unten ist!“ </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vor Helmuth tauchte das Präsidium auf. Er atmete tief durch. Jetzt wurde es wohl Zeit, den Kollegen in die Augen zu sehen und möglichst nicht an seinen Traum zu denken. Wobei, was sollte er denn tun? Träume kamen und gingen, er konnte schließlich nicht bewusst darauf Einfluss nehmen. Es war ja nicht so, dass er absichtlich solche….solche…Dinge träumte. Helmuth fuhr sich durch die Haare. Hätte nur Penny in dem Traum eine Rolle gespielt, dann hätte er alles auf sein im Prinzip seit seiner Scheidung nicht mehr vorhandenes Sexualleben zurückgeführt. Aber Carl….das war etwas anderes. Er hatte sich doch nie für Männer interessiert. Helmuth fühlte seine Wangen heiß werden. Das konnte ja heiter werden heute.</p>
<p>Seufzend betrat er das Präsidium, grüßte den Portier und holte sich einen Kaffee. So gestärkt setzte er sich an seinen Schreibtisch. Gerade als er den ersten Schluck nehmen wollte, ging die Tür auf. „Morgen“, grüßte sein deutscher Kollege. „Du siehst ja wirklich scheiße aus. Schlecht geschlafen?“</p>
<p>Helmuth sah Carl finster an. „Kann ma so sagen. Egal. Was liegt an?“ Er bemühte sich sehr, unter Carls forschendem Blick nicht rot zu werden. Der Deutsche konsultierte seine Notizen. „Wir müssen Penny abholen“, meinte er nach einer Weile. „Sie hat die Befragung der Prostituierten übernommen, du weißt schon, wegen den Menschenhändlern. Wir holen sie ab und fahren dann weiter zu einer Hausdurchsuchung. Der Gerichtsbeschluss wurde heute Morgen geschickt.“ Er wedelte mit einem amtlich aussehenden Zettel. „Gut“, meinte Helmuth, „dann pack’mers!“</p>
<p>Ohne zu zögern nahm er seine Jacke und verließ den Raum. Carl sah ihm verwirrt nach. Irgendwas war heute seltsam mit Helmuth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Sie haben ihn auf einen Stuhl gesetzt. Da es ein Traum ist, wundert sich Helmuth kein bisschen, dass plötzlich ein Stuhl da ist, und dass sie plötzlich nicht mehr in einem dunklen Flur, sondern in einem schummrig beleuchteten Raum sind. Er ist noch immer gefesselt, mit den Händen hinter der Lehne, sodass er nicht aufstehen kann. Doch auch wenn er könnte, er ist sich nicht mehr sicher, ob er aufstehen und gehen wollte. Vor seinen Augen spielt sich Unglaubliches ab. Penny und Carl küssen sich, langsam, genießerisch. Er hat die Hand in ihrem langen blonden Haar vergraben. Helmuths Mund wird trocken, als er sieht, wie die beiden sich gegenseitig ausziehen, und er kann nicht verhindern, dass sein Körper reagiert. Auf Penny, sagt er sich. Nur auf Penny. Sie ist eine Frau, sie ist wunderschön, natürlich bekommt er einen Ständer. Doch als Carl schließlich nackt vor ihm steht und ihn spöttisch fragt: „Na, gefällt dir was du siehst?“, ist sich Helmuth auf einmal nicht mehr so sicher. Carl ist trainiert und irgendwie…kantig. Zusammen mit Pennys Kurven ergibt das ein reizvolles Zusammenspiel, und Helmuth gesteht sich ein, dass er sie berühren möchte. Beide. Doch er kann nicht, sie lassen ihn nicht, und es ist Folter.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>„Also wenn’s jetzt net bald kommt, dann fahr’ma wieder“, grummelt Helmuth vor sich hin und trommelte auf dem Lenkrad seines Dienstwagens herum. „Wie lang kann’s denn schon dauern die paar Frauen zu befragen!“</p>
<p>Carl sah ihn erstaunt an. „Sag mal, was hast du denn heute?“, fragte er seinen Freund. „Warum bist du denn heute so sauer?“</p>
<p>„I bin ned sauer, i bin ang’fressn, das sagt man bei uns so, du Piefke. Und i bin’s halt. Ist doch wurscht.“</p>
<p>So langsam wurde Carl allerdings auch wütend. „Hör mal, so kannst du reden mit wem du willst, aber nicht mit mir. Wenn dir eine Laus über die Leber gelaufen ist, dann brauchst du das nicht an mir auslassen, kapiert?“ Der harte, wütende Tonfall rief eine Gänsehaut auf Helmuths Rücken hervor, so sehr erinnerte er ihn an den Traum. Er wusste ja, dass er sich unfair verhielt, aber er konnte Carl unmöglich sagen, was wirklich mit ihm los war. Da konnte er gleich kündigen und ans andere Ende der Welt ziehen.</p>
<p>Eine Viertelstunde angespannten Schweigens später öffnete sich die Autotür und Penny ließ sich schwer auf den Sitz fallen. „Furchtbar“, ächzte sie. „Wer auch immer die Befragungen transkribieren muss, dem wünsch ich viel Spaß. Jede hat an anderen Akzent und zwei konnten überhaupt ka Deutsch.“</p>
<p>Als von ihren Kollegen keine Reaktion kam, beugte sie sich zwischen den Sitzen nach vorne. „He, alles klar bei euch?“ Sie blickte von einem zum anderen. „Alles bestens“, entgegnete Carl kühl. „Der Kollege Nowak ist grantig, aber ansonsten ist alles super.“ „Und der Kollege RIbarski steckt seine Piefke-Nasn in Sachen, die ihn nix angeh’n“, schoss Helmuth zurück, startete den Wagen und reihte sich in den Verkehr ein. Penny runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. „Was hab ich verpasst? Is was passiert?“ Wieder bekam sie nur Schweigen als Antwort.</p>
<p>Nach einer Weile wurde die Stimmung im Auto schier unerträglich. Helmuth fühlte sich durch die Gegenwart von Carl und Penny so bedrängt, dass er fast keine Luft mehr bekam. Ihm war heiß, und unwillkürlich schoben sich die Traumbilder der vergangenen Nacht vor sein inneres Auge.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Penny, die auf seinem Schoß saß und ihn küsste, während Carl sie in den Nacken biss. Carl, der ihn sich hinknien ließ und ihm dann seinen Schwanz in den Mund steckte. Und er selbst, der alles bereitwillig mitmachte, weil er so erregt war wie noch nie. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>„Pass doch auf, Mann!“ Der Aufschrei riss Helmuth in die Realität zurück. Carl hatte ihm ins Lenkrad gegriffen und sie davor bewahrt, mit einem großen LKW zusammenzuprallen. Sie befanden sich inzwischen auf einer Landstraße. Helmuth sah im Rückspiegel, dass Penny aschfahl geworden war, und fühlte sich schuldig. „‘tschuldigung“, krächzte er. „I war abg’lenkt.“ „Ja, das haben wir gemerkt, danke“, fauchte Carl. „Da vorn ist ein Rastplatz, halt an.“ Ohne zu widersprechen drosselte Helmuth das Tempo und bog auf den leeren Rastplatz ein. Ein Tisch, zwei Bänke und ein Abfallkorb, mehr gab es hier nicht.</p>
<p>Als er den Motor abgestellt hatte, ließ er den Kopf auf das Lenkrad sinken. „Tuat ma Leid“, flüsterte er. Carl maß ihn mit scharfem Blick. „Du sagst uns jetzt was los ist, Helmuth. Jeder ist mal mit dem falschen Bein aufgestanden, aber wenn es soweit kommt, dass du unser Leben gefährdest, ist der Spaß vorbei. Was ist los?“ Die letzten drei Worte betonte er nachdrücklich. Penny legte Helmuth von hinten die Hand auf die Schulter. „Komm, du kannst uns doch alles anvertrauen. Wir sind Freunde, schon vergessen?“</p>
<p>Helmuth kniff die Augen zusammen. Er fühlte sich in die Enge getrieben, aber er konnte nicht abstreiten, dass dieses Problem, das er mit sich herumtrug, langsam zu einer Gefahr für seinen Job wurde. Wenn er ihnen davon erzählte, musste er sich danach eben versetzen lassen, dachte er. Weit weg. Ganz weit weg. Der Schweiß brach ihm aus, als er an sich Carls und Pennys entsetzte Gesichter vorstellte, aber schließlich wollten sie es so, oder?</p>
<p>„Helmuth“, erinnerte Carl ihn nach ein paar Sekunden. „Jetzt rede schon.“ „Es is wegen euch“, brach es endlich aus Helmuth heraus. „Im Prinzip seid’s ihr an allem Schuld.“ Penny blinzelte verwirrt. „Wie bitte?“ Sie tauschte einen verständnislosen Blick mit Carl. Helmuth schnaufte, dann fuhr er fort: „I….i träum von euch. Andauernd. Und ned so normales Zeug, wie der Carl mitm Otto streitet oder so, sondern…..najo…halt anderes Zeug. Und des macht mi langsam echt fertig.“ „Was für ‚anderes Zeug‘?“, erkundigte sich Carl. Er hatte einen Verdacht, aber er wollte es von Helmuth hören. Dieser wurde prompt so rot, als hätte er einen schweren Sonnenbrand. „Najo…du waßt schon“,</p>
<p>druckste er herum. „So….erotische Sachen halt.“ Da, jetzt war es raus. Er hielt die Luft an, doch die erwarteten Vorwürfe und Anschuldigungen blieben aus. Penny prustete los. „Und nur weil du Sexträume von uns hast, bringst du uns fast um? Na danke, so schlecht bin i auch net im Bett.“</p>
<p>Auch Carl musste jetzt lachen. „Verdammt, ich habe jetzt mindestens mit einer lebensbedrohlichen Krankheit oder einer Erpressung gerechnet, und dann kommt sowas!“ Helmuth, immer noch rot im Gesicht, verteidigte sich: „I kann ja nix dafür! Und es sind halt auch net so normale, ähm, Sexträume, sondern halt irgendwie a bissl, also, jo….“</p>
<p>„Härter“, vollendete Carl seinen gestammelten Satz grinsend. „Das wolltest du doch sagen, oder?“ Helmuth ächzte und rieb sich die Stirn. Dann nickte er. „Und deshalb bist du so zerstreut?“, schaltete sich Penny wieder ein. „I mein, des wirkt sich ja auf die Arbeit aus, und das is net so gut. Hast du probiert, was dagegen zu unternehmen?“ „Tabletten, Alkohol, i hab sogar meditiert“, zählte Helmuth auf und fühlte sich unendlich erleichtert, keine negativen Reaktionen erhalten zu haben.</p>
<p>Carl lachte erneut. „Wisst ihr, ich hatte mal so’n ähnliches Problem. Ich hab damals für eine Studienkollegin geschwärmt, an der Akademie. Meine Noten sind in den Keller gerutscht und beinahe hätte ich mir den Abschluss versaut, weil ich einfach nur noch an sie denken konnte.“ „Und was hast du dagegen gemacht?“, wollte Penny interessiert wissen. „Ganz einfach“, grinste Carl. „Ich hab mir ihr geschlafen. Und damit war meine Konzentration wieder da. Nicht, weil die Realität schlechter war als die Fantasie, sondern einfach, weil ich eben gemacht hab, wovon mein Hirn besessen war.“</p>
<p>Helmuth schnaubte. „Jo, ganz toll, und was hilft ma des? I mein, des lässt sich ja schlecht in die Tat umsetzen, wovon i träum.“ Penny und Carl sahen sich an. „Erzähl einfach mal“, sagte der Deutsche schließlich und machte es sich in seinem Sitz gemütlich. „Vielleicht hilft ja das schon.“ „Najo, also…“ Helmuth sah geflissentlich aus dem Fenster und beobachtete eine Kuh auf der gegenüberliegenden Wiese beim Weiden. „Also, es is irgendwie so eine Überfallsituation, und dann…“</p>
<p>Als er geendet hatte, hatten sowohl Carl als auch Penny rote Wangen. Keiner von ihnen dreien hatte jemals die anderen so gesehen, wie sie im Traum vorkamen, und Penny merkte, wie ihr Herz schneller schlug und ihre Brustwarzen sich verhärteten. Carl indessen rieb sich nachdenklich das Kinn, während Helmuth noch immer angestrengt aus dem Fenster sah. Dann stieß der Deutsche plötzlich ein herzhaftes „Ach, scheiß drauf!“ aus, beugte sich zu Helmuth und packte ihn am Hemdkragen.</p>
<p>Einen Sekundenbruchteil schien die Zeit stillzustehen, und dann sah Penny, wie die beiden sich küssten. Helmuth versuchte zuerst, Carl von sich zu schieben, aber seine Gegenwehr erlahmte bald. Dieser Anblick löste in Penny etwas aus, von dem sie bisher nicht gewusst hatte, dass es da war. „Hast du da nicht was von Handschellen erzählt, Helmuth?“, flötete sie. Sie zog ein Paar aus ihrer Tasche und fesselte seine Handgelenke hinter dem Fahrersitz aneinander. Carl löste sich von Helmuth. „Gut mitgedacht, Penny“, lobte er sie. „Dafür bekommst du eine Belohnung.“ Er zog sie an sich heran, und als er sie küsste, wurde ihr ein wenig schwindelig. Helmuth beobachtete das Ganze mit vor Ungläubigkeit beinahe hervorquellenden Augen. „W-wos soll des?“, krächzte er. „Wir sollten des net tun. Ihr könnt’s doch net anfoch-?“ „Oh doch“, knurrte Carl. „Siehst du doch. Und ich seh‘ da auch was.“ Bei diesen Worten legte er seine Hand auf die Beule, die sich zwischen Helmuths Beinen gebildet hatte. „Gefällt dir das, hm?“ Helmuth, zwischen Scham und Erregung hin- und hergerissen, wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er wusste nur, dass er mehr von dieser Hand wollte. Carl jedoch kannte keine Gnade. „Du musst mir schon antworten, Helmuth“, sagte er mit einem süffisanten Grinsen. „Sonst weiß ich ja nicht, ob ich weitermachen soll.“ „Geh, Carl, du quälst den Armen doch nur“, lachte Penny vom Rücksitz. Ihr Atem ging schneller. Die ganze Situation hatte eindeutig eine bestimmte Wirkung auf sie. Helmuth gab auf. „Jo, okay, es gefällt mir.“</p>
<p>Carl fuhr sanft an der Beule auf und ab, was Helmuth den Schweiß auf die Stirn trieb. „Und weiter?“, erkundigte sich der Deutsche betont höflich. Sein Freund kapitulierte endgültig. „Mach weiter. Bitte.“ Er hätte sich ja gern selbst die Hose geöffnet, aber die Handschellen verhinderten das. Carl übernahm das gern, und ein lautes Stöhnen zeigte ihm, dass er alles richtig machte. Sein letztes Mal mit einem Mann war einige Zeit her, aber er wusste genau, wie und wo er Helmuth berühren musste, um ihn in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Ein Blick nach hinten zu Penny ließ ihn trocken schlucken. Ihre Pupillen waren geweitet, sie hatte ihre Jeans geöffnet und eine Hand in ihrem Höschen. „Ich kann doch net nur zuschauen“, keuchte sie grinsend. „Ist leider ein bisschen unpraktisch, dass du auf der Rückbank bist“, erklärte Carl, bevor er sich hinunterbeugte und Helmuths Schwanz in den Mund nahm. Dieser warf den Kopf zurück und schloss die Augen. Carls Mund war feucht und warm, und lange würde er das nicht aushalten. So ausgeliefert er sich auch fühlte, so unglaublich gut fühlte es sich trotzdem an.</p>
<p>Nur eine kleine Sache störte ihn. „P-Penny“, keuchte er nach einer Weile. „Mach mich los, bitte.“ Die Blonde verstand sofort. Sie schloss die Handschellen auf, und bevor sie sich wieder dem pochenden Verlangen zwischen ihren Beinen widmete, sah sie, wie Helmuth näher an Carl rückte und seine Hand zwischen dessen Schenkel wandern ließ. Carl stöhnte und half Helmuth, seinen harten Schwanz aus der Enge der Hose zu befreien. Geben und nehmen, dachte Penny in einem Nebel aus Lust, während sie sich zur Ekstase trieb.</p>
<p>Drei Stunden und eine ergebnislose Hausdurchsuchung später trafen die drei wieder im Präsidium ein, wo ein erzürnter Oberst Dirnberger auf sie wartete. „Herrgott, wo wart’s ihr denn?“, wetterte er los, sobald sie ihr Büro betraten. „Das war doch nicht so weit, und Verkehr war auch keiner heute!“ „Sie irren sich Chef“, entgegnete Carl RIbarski in aller Ruhe. „Auf diesen Landstraßen ist mitunter erstaunlich viel Verkehr.“ Otto Dirnberger nahm verwundert zur Kenntnis, dass sowohl Penny Lanz als auch Helmuth Nowak einen unerklärlichen Hustenanfall bekamen. „Na, und warum hat der Wohlfahrt dann euer Auto auf einem Rastplatz geortet, wo es sich eineinhalb Stunden nicht vom Fleck bewegt hat?“ Die Falte auf seiner Stirn wurde tiefer. Carl schlug Helmuth auf die Schulter. „Helmuth, erklär du das doch schnell dem Chef. Aber beeil dich, wir wollen heute Abend ja noch was trinken gehen, okay? Da können wir dann unser neues Hobby pflegen.“ Dirnberger sah verwirrt von einem zum anderen. „Habt’s im Beruf net genug zu tun? Was für a Hobby?“</p>
<p>Die drei sahen sich an. „Traumdeutung“, kam es wie aus einem Munde.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>